This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Motorcycles, mopeds, scooters and other two wheeled motorized vehicles are the vehicle of choice for millions of riders. These vehicles can be relatively compact as compared to full size cars and trucks, and therefore, these vehicles can maneuver with relative ease through heavy traffic and other crowded areas.
Also, these vehicles can be relatively lightweight, allowing for quicker accelerations and better handling. Moreover, because these vehicles are relatively low weight, these vehicles can be fairly fuel efficient.
Although conventional two wheeled vehicles have functioned adequately for their intended purposes, several needs remain. For instance, conventional two wheeled vehicles may still be too large to ride in extremely congested areas, too bulky to store in small areas, etc. Also, while these vehicles do provide fuel efficiencies, many of these vehicles still consume substantial amounts of fuel, produce harmful emissions, and the like.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an extremely compact two wheeled motorized vehicle that is even more fuel efficient than conventional vehicles. Moreover, there remains a need for one or more safety features for a two wheeled motorized vehicle of this type. In addition, there remains a need for a configurable vehicle of this type. Still further, there remains a need for a vehicle of this type, which can be manufactured efficiently.